


Hello Karkat- One shot

by isolatedsandwich



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After John found out Dad died, Death, M/M, Sadstruck, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedsandwich/pseuds/isolatedsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John found out, his dad died, Karkat comes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Karkat- One shot

" Hey Karkat. I know it's been an hour or two, but I can't focus. Its rainy right now but that doesn't bother me. You're probably gonna nag at me about getting sick since I'm a human and all with you being a mother troll. Haha... Mother troll. I-um. I-I just wanted to say I-I miss you. And I need you. I-I'm not stable anymore. I can already imaging you telling me to stop being a idiot and give me a lecture about messing around. But I'm really not. I never got the chance to tell you... I love you. No it's not like whatever the hell you sick weirdos do. Us, humans, put a quadrant all into one. And I-I want to fill a pail with you. And have tiny troll babies- wait, isn't it like maggots or some stuff? Dave told me they were gurbs? I'm no scientist. How the hell do you guys even have sex? What the fuck do troll productive organs look like? You know what? I'll just find out for myself. I want to watch Con Air with you and Take you to the beach and show you what chocolate is or- I want you. And I'm writing you this letter before we go into my house. Rose told me to write one before we go inside, just incase we die... I hope she was joking. I won't die a coward. Okay. Well I'll talk to you later. Bye Keer. And I can't read any fucking more because it's all sneered with blood."

I laid the note beside him. I weakly smiled as I kiss his cold lips. It's as close as I'll get as to kissing him in life. I wrapped my hands around myself as I felt the wind blow my hair down, like a nudge on the head. I look at the window. It was raining. Again. 

" You Idiot. I wish you were still here. Why'd you have to commit suicide?!" 

I whispered as my eye threatened to cry. The fucking Moron drank a bottle of pills and slit his wrist when he found out his dad died. Dave called me as soon as John was in bed. He's been in a coma for weeks now and shows no signs of waking up. I've been sitting here since day 1. I find myself crying as I gripped his white blanket and His heart meter seemed to start to quicken.

" I'll wait for you. I wait forever. Than I'll follow you."

The tears came out more vigorously, My heart hurting. 

" Even if it means going with you." 

I buried my head into his chest as I cried a bit more. I always stained his blanket with tears. The red didn't seem to want to come off. I felt a hand pat my head. Probably Dave.

" Fuck off, Dav-"

" Its been long." 

I stiffened. That voice. I looked up, Red eyes meeting Blue. It can't be. He hugged me and smiled that shit-eating smile.

" Hello Karkat." 

John.  


**Author's Note:**

> I want to make to this a story I feel there's too many unanswered question and feel it'd been interesting writing about John's recovery and Karkat's thoughts about John and death. It'd be funny seeing Karkat react with people and stuff. Let me know if you want a story or not. I'm game.


End file.
